


твои мультики

by lisaenemy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Art School, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaenemy/pseuds/lisaenemy
Summary: У Джебома проблемы. С проектом, который сдавать уже через два месяца. С людьми, с которыми отчего-то так сложно общаться. С самим собой. Но кто бы мог подумать, что решением всех этих проблем окажется Джексон, слишком шумный, слишком социальный, слишком...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	твои мультики

– От тебя многого ожидают, – говорит Джинён и щёлкает кнопкой фотоаппарата, словно этот разговор не имеет для него никакой ценности и картинка в видоискателе гораздо интереснее. – Я не стал расстраивать профессора Шина и говорить, что у тебя даже темы нет, не то что черновиков. 

Джебом поджимает губы и изо всех сил пытается не слышать в словах своего, на минуточку, лучшего друга издёвки. А ещё старается не сравнивать их проекты, потому что фотография и анимация – это разное. Никому не проще. 

– У меня есть несколько идей, – он цокает языком и смотрит туда, где сидит компания популярных парней, что-то обсуждающая и громко смеющаяся. Джебому на мгновение становится интересно, а какие проекты у них, но он не позволяет этому вопросу вылететь из его рта, вместо этого он цепляется взглядом за худощавую фигуру одного из них, фокусирует внимание на его красных волосах и спрашивает уже совершенно другое: – Вы разговариваете? 

– Мы – это кто? – уточняет Джинён своим противным тоном, давая понять, что он понял точно, о ком идёт речь. 

– Ты и Марк, – Джебом даже кивает в нужном направлении, так, на всякий случай. – Он красится, когда вы ссоритесь, чтобы понервировать твою старческую задницу. 

– Он красится, потому что он избалованный богатый ребёнок, вот почему, – Джинён убирает фотоаппарат в сумку, будто и не фотографировал секундой ранее Марка. – И мы разговариваем.

Громкая компания начинает расходиться, и Марк, которому описание «избалованный богатый ребёнок» подходит меньше всего, кидает взгляд на Джинёна и беззвучно здоровается, поправляя непослушную чёлку. 

– Я знаю его, – Джебом уже беззастенчиво тыкает в сторону Марка, уже почти скрывшегося со своими друзьями в здании своего факультета. – И уж тем более я знаю тебя. Что у вас снова произошло? 

Джинён фыркает, закатывает глаза и поднимается. В его глазах явно читается недовольство и этим разговором, и ситуацией, о которой он не собирается рассказывать. 

– Я обещал помочь Югёму с его проектом, – откровенная ложь звучит достаточно правдоподобно только из-за того, что её произносит Джинён.

– Лучше бы ты помог мне, – бросает Джебом ему в спину и ложится на пледе, расстеленном под старым деревом, удобнее, прикрывая глаза.

Но помогать ему никто не собирался не из-за вредности, вдруг навалившейся на всех его друзей разом, а из-за того, что все знают, что Джебому проще создавать свои истории с нуля и придумывать всё самостоятельно. Жить со своими идеями, развивать их, придавать им форму, а потом рисовать героев и возиться с анимацией. Джебом тоже это знает, но вот сейчас – сейчас осталось два месяца до сдачи, а у него только смутные представления о том, что он вообще хочет в конечном итоге.

– Чего развалился? – над Джебомом нависает тень, говорящая голосом Бэмбэма и рушащая всю и без того шаткую гармонию. 

– Думаю о том, какие же вы, иностранцы, мерзкие, – отвечает Джебом, открывает один глаз и пытается придать ему выражение полного презрения, но Бэмбэма это, кажется, совсем не впечатляет. Но ближе он тоже не подходит, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы Джебом потешил своё пошатнувшееся из-за приближающегося дедлайна эго. 

– Да брось, – Бэмбэм прикладывает руку ко лбу, закрываясь от солнца. – Мы классные. Мы расширяем горизонты. 

Джебом не спорит. Они, может быть, и правда такие. Он особо не знаком ни с кем, кто приехал сюда учиться по обмену. Просто это не его: опыт показывает, что эти иностранцы шумные, а это никак не вписывается в его систему мира, где тишина – главная ценность и благодетель. Вероятно, это и есть причина, по которой он общается только с Джинёном, у которого пусть и самый гадкий характер из всех когда-либо существовавших людей, но который умеет молчать, и с Марком – приятным исключением из правила об иностранцах. 

– И ты не спросишь, зачем я пришёл? – Бэмбэм, видимо, разглядывает в позе Джебома что-то такое, что выдаёт его внутреннюю лень, понимает, что наказание за полное отсутствие уважения не последует, и плюхается на плед.

– Ты всё равно скажешь, – вздыхает Джебом, но открывает второй глаз: он слушает, внимает потоку информации. 

– Я тут прогуливался по другому корпусу, – говорит Бэмбэм тем самым тоном, что становится очевидно сразу, он снова сталкерил за той тайской девочкой, имя которой, ну, слишком тайское для запоминания. – И услышал кое-что, что тебя может заинтересовать, – он делает драматическую паузу. – Киберспортивной команде нужна заставка для соревнований. Это может стать твоим проектом, если ты реально безнадёжен. 

– Перестань ради всего святого общаться с Джинёном, – просит, почти умоляет Джебом, но к новости прислушивается, потому что он безнадёжен настолько, что готов прямо сейчас искать кого-нибудь, кто подтвердит это, но, разумеется, не признается вслух. Его безнадёжность – его личное дело.

– Я не могу, мы любим одно и то же, ты знаешь, сплетни, – Бэмбэм разводит руками, улыбается широко и радостно и даже, окончательно осмелев, лезет обниматься. 

– Что у него случилось с Марком? – спрашивает Джебом, слабо отпихивая от себя тощее тело Бэмбэма. 

– То, что случается между Джинёном и Марком, остаётся между Джинёном и Марком, – занудным голосом отвечает Бэмбэм. – Простым смертным туда не залезть. 

И тут тоже не поспоришь – Джинён оберегает свою личную жизнь так рьяно, как обсуждает чужую, а Марк просто не видит смысла об этом распространяться. Может быть, ему не хватает корейских слов. Или он просто нормальный. Джебому очень хочется надеяться на второе, потому что нормальных людей так сильно не хватает в его окружении. Один Бэмбэм чего стоит. Яркое пятно на тусклых жизнях всех, кого он встречает на своём пути, – по-другому и не опишешь. Все эти его дорогие брендовые очки, каждый день разные, остроносые туфли и небрежно уложенная причёска, на которую явно потрачено часа два, не меньше, создают его образ так чётко, что Джебому в определённые моменты своей жизни становится даже завидно. Бэмбэм хоть и кажется расхлябанным, но всё же твёрдо знает, чего он хочет и что для этого нужно сделать. У Джебома же есть только серьёзное выражение лица и полная неуверенность в собственном будущем.

*

Найти киберспортсменов оказывается довольно простой задачей. Действительно, где ещё их искать, если только в одном корпусе университета для них обустроена тренировочная комната с мощными компьютерами, удобными креслами и доской с криво нарисованной тактикой.

– Это ты тот парниша с анимацией? – прилетает Джебому в лоб, как только он оказывается в этой самой комнате. 

– Эээ… – красноречиво тянет Джебом, разглядывая задавшего вопрос человека: дорогие кроссовки, старая толстовка с застиранным, но всё ещё ярким принтом и шапка. – Это я. 

– Марк говорил, что ты его друг, – парень широко улыбается, чуть ли не светится, и протягивает руку. – Значит, мы поладим. Я Джексон.

Звучит, на самом деле, так, будто и не в Марке дело, просто этот самый Джексон такой человек – готов поладить со всеми вокруг. Джебом всеми силами пытается не закатить глаза, потому что сколько можно? Почему все, с кем ему приходится знакомиться в последнее время, являются жизнерадостными экстравертами? 

– Судя по твоему лицу, ты тут не по своей воле, – Джексон усмехается, но делает это так добродушно, что Джебом, всю жизнь общающийся с Джинёном, на секунду теряется: так можно, что ли? – Тебя же не заставили? 

– Просто решил принести пользу, – Джебом улыбается в ответ и молчит о том, что вдохновение так и не пришло, сюжет идеального анимационного фильма так и не родился, а он сам до последнего откладывал поход к тренеру киберспортивной команды. – Всё нормально. 

Джексон рассказывает всё, начиная с того, как тут что устроено («Здесь мы тренируемся, так что почти всегда здесь есть кто-нибудь из команды. Вот там туалет – советую сходить, бумага такая мягкая, просто радость для… Ладно, к делу, тренер Нам тоже чаще всего тут, но...»), заканчивая описанием персонажей игры, в которой Джебом ничего не понимает, поэтому даже не пытается вникнуть. 

– И, конечно, я должен показать тебе самое важное, пока ты не погряз в проекте! – Джексон ударяет ладонями друг об друга и потирает их. – Я уверен, Марк не догадался тебя туда провести. 

Джебом в ответ просто пожимает плечами, соглашаясь со всем, что ему предложит Джексон. Он тут вообще для обсуждения ролика с командой, но, в качестве оправдания, из команды тут только один человек, и он просто горит желанием поделиться с Джебомом своим миром. Кто такой Джебом, чтобы спорить?

Чтобы увидеть самое важное, нужно выйти из здания этого корпуса и пройтись до небольшого кафе, расположенного неподалёку. Инициатива сугубо студенческая, но кафе функционирует вот уже много лет, а меню напитков и простых блюд постоянно расширяется, и все преподаватели только поощряют работу этого заведения, бегая сюда во время перерывов. 

– Я тут был, – даже как-то разочарованно тянет Джебом, ловя себя на мысли, что он не хочет уничтожать задорные огоньки, появившиеся в глазах Джексона, как только тот протянул ему руку для приветствия. 

– Тут все были, – самодовольно кивает Джексон, тянет за дальний столик у окна и заваливается на стул с такой силой, что тот проезжается на несколько сантиметров назад. – Но не все знают один секрет. 

На их столике возникает два меню – одно обычное, то, которое так много раз видел Джебом, и второе, выглядящее совсем по-другому: в мягком синем переплёте с названием киберспортивной команды, выполненной золотым тиснением, – а официант, студент-доброволец, работающий тут за копейки, подмигивает Джексону и уходит за стойку. 

– Помнишь, тот год, когда мы впервые выиграли? – Джексон начинает лениво листать особенное меню, не останавливаясь на красочных картинках глазами. Джебом в ответ только кивает, хоть он тот год и не помнит. – После игры мы так хотели есть, что чуть не ушли с официальной части. Поэтому здешние ребята решили сделать нам специальное меню. 

– Это здорово, – вытягивает из себя Джебом, в который раз ловя себя на мысли, что вокруг все особенные, один он – обычный. – Что посоветуешь? 

– Я ждал этот вопрос, как не ждал чемпионства, – Джексон расплывается в ещё более довольной улыбке, двигается ближе, чуть ли не прыгая вместе со стулом, склоняется над глянцевой страницей и показывает на какой-то кофейный коктейль. – Вот это. «Поцелуи в офисе». Бодрит так, будто ты действительно тайком целуешься с симпатичной коллегой, пока босс не видит. 

Джебом соглашается, заказывает «Поцелуи в офисе» и десерт, состоящий чуть ли не из одного крема и сахара, повторяя выбор Джексона, утверждающего, что «сладкое полезно для мозга, мозг – для всего остального».

– Так что нужно для ролика? – Джебом лениво ковыряется вилкой в десерте и сомневается, что вообще его попробует. 

– Изначально я хотел этим заниматься, – с полным ртом крема отвечает Джексон. – Я на режиссуре, кстати. Но мы так и не смогли найти время для съёмок всей командой, не меняя при этом график тренировок. Кто-то предложил сделать это анимацией. Дальше ты знаешь.

– Сценарий уже готов? – Джебом чувствует, как из-за него разговор становится неловким, но не знает, как это исправить. Социализация – не его специальность.

Но Джексон не кажется человеком, который разочаровывается в нём как в собеседнике, и это вызывает какое-то странное чувство облегчения – Джебом оправдывает это тем, что ему просто не хотелось бы иметь натянутые отношения с членами киберспортивной команды. И сам Джексон, сияющий, радостный и даже громкий, когда кричит приветствия чуть ли не каждому встреченному человеку, тут совсем ни при чём. 

Джексон рассказывает о своей задумке, о пожеланиях своих сокомандников, об их предыдущих заставках и заставках их соперников, говорит о важности предстоящих соревнований и даже приглашает как-нибудь на их тренировку, чтобы лучше прочувствовать дух ролика. 

– Обязательно, – Джебом надеется, что он звучит не слишком лживо. – Как только смогу.

И после смотрит на часы, не видя времени, наблюдает несколько мгновений за плавно движущейся секундной стрелкой и поднимается из-за стола, оправдываясь спешкой и необходимостью отчёта перед профессором Шином. Джексон понимающе кивает, всё ещё улыбается и даже настаивает на том, чтобы оплатить счёт Джебома. За знакомство и будущее сотрудничество. Джебому не остаётся ничего, кроме как согласиться и быстро сбежать из кафе, стараясь заглушить предчувствие перемен, засевшее в грудной клетке с тех самых пор, как он открыл дверь тренировочной комнаты. 

Десерт и «Поцелуи в офисе» так и остаются нетронутыми.

*

Большой перерыв – хороший шанс, чтобы заняться наконец делом, сделать необходимые наброски и, если повезёт очень сильно, даже согласовать их с командой. Но Джебом отчего-то – из-за собственной лени, в которой он никогда и никому не признается, – проводит это время у автомата с кофе, покупает самый гадкий из предложенного ассортимента и идёт туда, где обычно сидит Джинён – большое окно на третьем этаже, откуда просматривается не только коридор, но и прилегающая к корпусу территория.

Югём пружинит, сгибая ноги в коленях, сжимает в руке пластиковый стаканчик с каким-то синим напитком и наблюдает за Бэмбэмом, стоящим в другом конце коридора и отчаянно флиртующим со своим предметом воздыхания. Интересна эта сцена для Югёма вовсе не тем, что он переживает за любовные дела своего друга, а тем, что девушка, откидывая волосы назад, еле заметно кривится – Югём замечает только потому, что Бэмбэм подкатывает к ней очень давно и очень настойчиво, – и в очередной раз отказывает, параллельно кого-то высматривая в толпе. 

– Когда мы ему скажем? – раздаётся голос Джинёна, который сидит на подоконнике, подогнув под себя одну ногу и снова, и снова, и снова просматривая фотографии Марка. 

– Скажем что? – спрашивает Джебом, только подошедший к ним. 

– Ты спал? – Югём кричит, замечая тёмные круги под глазами Джебома, его общий уставший вид и то, насколько широко он открывает рот, когда зевает. 

– Конечно, он не спал, – осуждающе говорит Джинён и возвращается к исходному предмету разговора: – Бэмбэм флиртует с девушкой и не знает, что получает отказ из-за того, что она лесбиянка. 

Рядом Югём давится смешком и своим напитком, как-то обречённо хрюкает, но всё равно выживает, чтобы и дальше иметь возможность наблюдать за позором своих друзей. 

– Согласен, ему незачем знать, – выдаёт Джинён, опять доказывая, какой же он на самом деле плохой человек. Именно поэтому Вселенная наказывает его и не даёт нормальных стабильных отношений с Марком. 

Джебом привычным движением закатывает глаза и возвращается к своему гадкому напитку, пытаясь все свои мысли посвятить тому, какими он видит персонажей ролика, а не «Поцелуям в офисе», которые, согласно аннотации Джексона, должны бодрить. И дело даже не в самом коктейле, украшенном разноцветной посыпкой в виде сердечек, Джебом это понимает, но вот сформулировать мысль о том, что его зацепил сам Джексон, он не может. Ведь этого – одной встречи и двух вечеров переписок – недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать интерес. Наверное. Джебом, если честно, совсем не разбирается в межличностных отношениях.

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – резко врывается в мысли Джинён, и только тогда Джебом замечает, что Югём уже ушёл скакать вокруг Бэмбэма, распыляя в воздух свои ехидные шутки (им всем нужно прекратить общаться с Джинёном, он неблагоприятно влияет на атмосферу), и рядом не осталось никого, кроме Джинёна, включившего свой режим мега-психолога. 

– А ты просто слишком, – отвечает Джебом и уже делает несколько шагов для того, чтобы уйти, выкинув стаканчик со всем его содержимым в первую попавшуюся на пути урну, но Джинён хватает его за рукав полосатой рубашки и качает головой.

– Что случилось? – голос Джинёна льётся в уши липовым мёдом, отчего ощущение надвигающейся бури только усиливается. 

– Ничего? – Джебом пытается отойти подальше, уйти от этого разговора, который явно ему ничего хорошего не принесёт, но Джинён, чёртов манипулятор, улыбается как будто бы даже по-доброму, смотрит прямо в глаза и держится двумя пальцами за вторую сверху пуговицу. – Правда ничего не случилось.

Но убедить Джинёна – задача сложная. Джебом почти никогда с ней не справляется.

– Именно поэтому ты с таким сложным лицом тут стоял? – Джинён хмурится, при этом продолжая улыбаться, и эта картина навсегда останется ночным кошмаром Джебома. – И только не надо говорить, что ты думал о своих мультиках.

– Это не…

– Да-да, это не мультики, но я не об этом. 

– Я расскажу тебе обо всём, – Джебом сдаётся, как сдавался каждый раз до этого: годы дружбы с Джинёном научили его принимать поражение. – Как только разберусь с проектом.

– Не сделай себе хуже, – Джинён отпускает пуговицу и сжимает чужое плечо. – Пожалуйста.

*

На экране красным загорается «Поражение», и вся команда тут же вскакивает со своих мест, начиная кричать и обсуждать ошибки, сделанные в игре. Никто никого не обвиняет – уже не тот уровень, они все практически профессионалы, которые понимают, что с таким подходом они вряд ли бы продвинулись дальше первого этапа. Но они действующие чемпионы, и сейчас они проиграли в тренировочном матче команде-новичку.

– Это всегда так? – Джебом подходит к Марку, единственному человеку, оставшемуся сидеть на месте. И единственному, кого он знает, не считая Джексона, конечно, который уже представил его всем, рассказал наиболее важные, по мнению того же Джексона, факты из биографии каждого члена команды, так что, фактически, Джебом знал всех, но это не имело никакого значения.

– Ну да, – Марк кивает, не отводя взгляда от экрана, где всё ещё горит красная надпись. – После победы может быть ещё громче. На будущее говорю.

Джебом морщится, но в целом понимает – нужно уметь радоваться своим победам, даже если это не международный финал. Он сам бы, наверное, кричал, займи его фильм хоть какое-нибудь место хоть на каком-нибудь конкурсе. Вот только проверить возможности нет – Джебом принципиально не отправляет никуда свои работы, отказывает профессору Шину, постоянно пытающемуся его мотивировать на участие в подобных мероприятиях. Проблема только в том, что Джебом не может объяснить эту позицию даже себе: эфемерный тихий комфорт сейчас кажется отчего-то важнее гипотетических аплодисментов и побед. Он знает, что в старости обязательно об этом пожалеет, но сейчас – нет, сейчас он не жалеет. 

– Как тебе? – Джексон появляется бесшумно и закидывает руку на плечо Джебома. – Уверяю тебя, мы не всегда проигрываем. Честно. Марк, скажи ему.

– Ну да, иногда мы выигрываем, – кивает Марк, тянется к телефону и уходит в мир своих языков программирования. Его проект – это создание собственного приложения, о котором он никому ничего не рассказывает. Джебом лишь надеется, что оно никак не связано с Джинёном. 

– Пойдёшь с нами на обед? – один из членов команды, кажется, его зовут Чжухон, выключает компьютеры и бесперебойники и смотрит прямо на Джебома, чтобы у того не осталось никаких сомнений насчёт того, что обращаются к нему. 

– Ооо, – рука Джексона сжимается на плече, а сам он почти подпрыгивает на месте, – хорошая идея. Пошли с нами. 

Джебом сомневается ровно три секунды, но потом видит полные надежды глаза Джексона и поддерживающие улыбки всех остальных, и соглашается, вызывая такую же бурную реакцию у всех, какая была у них от игры. И это так странно – видеть, как люди, которые только-только с тобой познакомились, так радуются тебе и твоей компании. 

– Только сначала покажу вот это, – Джебом отдаёт Джексону, стоящему ближе всего, папку, которую он до этого сжимал в руках. – Это пробный вариант. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, – Джексон открывает папку и выглядит довольно подозревающим, что в голове Джебома тут же выскакивает характеристика, данная тому Джинёном: «Собака в человеческом обличии. Чаще собака, чем человек. Человек примерно никогда. Хочет затянуть в свой собачий клуб, но я пока держусь», – что уже отрисовал всех нас? 

Джебом не называл бы это так, это всего лишь скетчи, которые он принёс, чтобы каждый из команды мог оценить внешний вид своего персонажа и сказать, что необходимо исправить. Это самое простое, что мог сделать Джебом, – часть, где он несколько часов сидит и смотрит в одну точку, чтобы понять, как вообще превратить достаточно живых людей в анимированных персонажей, он опускает. Джебом уже почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать это Джексону, но не успевает, потому что тот уже ускакивает к другим членам команды с его папкой и показывает им результат. 

– Это даже лучше, чем я себе представлял! – кричит Чжухон, выпрыгивая из своего кресла и чуть не спотыкаясь об провод наушников. – Ты гений. Ты чёртов гений, чувак!

– Эээ… – Джебом задумчиво чешет затылок, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но ему не приходится: Джексон снова меняет сцену, не давая другим участникам даже моргнуть. 

– У тебя есть какие-то ещё вопросы? – он тараторит, пытается сказать гораздо больше слов, чем физически может себе позволить. – Тебе нужно работать, мы не можем отвлекать тебя! Ты точно можешь пообедать с нами? 

– Всё в порядке, правда, – Джебом сам не замечает того, как на его лице появляется улыбка. 

Первоначальная мысль о том, что работой с киберспортивной командой он возведёт вокруг себя рамки, ограничивающие его поле деятельности, сейчас кажется бесконечно глупой. Его никто ни в чём не ограничивает – наоборот, все члены команды и тренер Нам поощряют его сценарий и его мысли и никак не вмешиваются в творческий процесс. 

Это даже больше, чем делал для себя сам Джебом, когда создавал все свои проекты в одиночестве, отказываясь от любой помощи. И это чувствуется инородно, странно, но в то же время невероятно правильно.

*

Ноутбук шумит слишком громко, и это явно знак, что Джебому пора закругляться и поспать хотя бы несколько часов, но он игнорирует и жужжание кулеров, и собственные слипающиеся глаза и упорно продолжает наклонять персонажей в разные стороны, чтобы добавить им движения и жизни.

На колени прыгает кошка, и Джебом позволяет себе отвлечься на неё только на несколько секунд, после его глаза возвращаются к человечкам на экране. 

– Иди спать, Кунта, – он автоматически чешет кошку за ухом свободной рукой, но она не сдаётся, тыкается головой в живот своего человека и всем своим видом показывает, что спать тут идти нужно только ему. – Ладно, сейчас. Доделаю только вот это. 

Кунта ему явно не верит, щурит сонные глаза и поднимается, чтобы показать своё намерение залезть на ноутбук. 

– Понял, доделаю позже, – Джебом усмехается, гладит кошку по спине и сохраняется, щёлкая мышкой демонстративно громко, чтобы у Кунты не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что он правда всё выключает. 

Через минуту, когда ноутбук замолкает, а кошка успокаивается и перестаёт свирепо смотреть, Джебом позволяет себе взглянуть на часы, которые кривыми электронными цифрами показывают слишком страшную картину. Половина пятого утра, вставать через полтора часа, а в глазах рябит так сильно, что Джебом понимает: вряд ли через эти самые полтора часа выберет жизнь. 

Кунта подмигивает, и в этом движении Джебом видит только насмешку над собой: опять глупый человек засиделся за компьютером, рисуя смешных непропорциональных человечков, а теперь гадает, как же быть дальше. 

– Может, вообще не ложиться? – тянет Джебом, видя, как уверенно минуты меняются в совсем не выгодную для него сторону. Кунта выпускает когти и мнёт бедро Джебома через плотную ткань старых домашних штанов и недовольно мявкает. – Хорошо, признаю, глупая идея. 

Но поспать даже полтора часа оказывается слишком невыполнимой задачей, потому что ровно за тридцать восемь минут до будильника – сонный мозг быстро считает, сколько ещё осталось спать, и это единственное, на что он способен, – под подушкой гудит от вибрации телефон. Джебом в который раз обещает себе класть его куда-нибудь в другое место, чтобы таких неприятностей больше не случалось, и в который раз сам себе же отвечает: в другое место положить не получится, иначе он проспит всё на свете, а на некоторые вещи категорически нельзя опаздывать. Например, на еженедельные встречи с Джинёном. 

– Сегодня четверг, и у нас ничего не запланировано, – Джебом даже не открывает глаза, привычным жестом отвечает на звонок и бормочет что-то, что, он надеется, человек на другом конце телефона сможет разобрать. 

– А на какой день запланировано? – бодрым голосом вещает телефон, и Джебому приходится всё-таки открыть глаза и посмотреть на звонивший ему контакт. 

– Джексон? – происходящее могло бы выглядеть сном, если бы не недовольное мяуканье Кунты, которую так нагло разбудили, а ей, между прочим, никуда не надо, она никуда не спешит, и вообще время – всего лишь человеческая выдумка. 

– Да, это я, – Джексон всё ещё радостен и бодр, а время без нескольких минут половина шестого, и вся эта картина никак не укладывается у Джебома в голове. – О, у тебя есть кошка? 

Кунта приподнимает голову, слыша, как динамики передают вопрос о ней, и два раза мяукает – сначала приветствуя, а после явно ругая. 

– Я вас разбудил, да? – Джексон начинает говорить тише, словно пытается не отпугнуть ещё оставшийся сон. – Мне правда жаль! Я постоянно забываю, что люди не живут по моему графику. 

– Какой у тебя график? – мысли в голове Джебома медленно шевелятся, но он ясно помнит, что в два посылал черновики Джексону, а тот ему ответил невероятно подробно почти сразу же. – Ты вообще спишь? 

– Ну… – Джебом слышит чужую неуверенность, и это заставляет его улыбнуться и перестать жалеть о том, что его сон так нагло прервали. Всё равно этих минут было бы недостаточно, так какая разница? – Да. Конечно, я сплю, без этого никак. Людям необходим сон.

– Звучишь фальшиво, – Джебом уже не сдерживается и тихо смеётся, отчего Кунта смотрит на него приоткрытыми глазами и уходит в место потише. – От меня ушли и кошка, и сон. Так что сбрасывай, если звонишь с плохими новостями. 

Джексон смеётся в ответ и извиняется ещё раз, но в его голосе нет ни намёка на искренность. 

– С одной стороны, это плохие новости… – тон голоса Джексона становится серьёзным, что заставляет Джебома только окончательно проснуться, потому что за эти дни он видел разного Джексона – в основном, конечно, громкого, азартного и дружелюбного, но также был и грустный Джексон, когда из-за его случайной и до нелепого глупой ошибки его команда проиграла любителям, – но вот таким серьёзным он слышит его впервые. 

– Я сбрасываю, – Джебом пытается разрядить атмосферу, ставшую слишком непривычной. 

– Ты можешь, но у меня есть твой адрес, – Джексон усмехается и шумно выдыхает прямо Джебому в ухо. Чувствуется неприятно, но уже не так напрягает серьёзность ситуации. – Я приеду и буду сидеть под дверью, пока ты меня не выслушаешь. 

«И правда собака», – проносится в голове Джебома, и картина, описанная только что Джексоном, представляется так явно, что он думает, что было бы здорово нарисовать и анимировать что-нибудь такое. И чтобы обязательно шёл дождь, а где-то вдалеке гремела гроза. Для драматического эффекта. Нужно только узнать, когда у Джексона день рождения, чтобы презентовать ему это. 

– Это всё ещё ты, а не гудки, поэтому я продолжу, – Джексон чем-то стучит, а после начинает жужжать блендером, и это завтрак? в такое время? пять утра – время удивительных открытий отвратительных сторон людей. – У меня в качестве проекта был короткий метр. И мы даже всё отсняли. Скоординировались с одной девушкой-оператором. Но в последний момент главный актёр уехал, не отсняв несколько очень важных сцен. Там что-то случилось, я не виню его.

Джебом переворачивается на другой бок, уныло смотря на те же часы, минуты на которых всё ещё безжалостно бегут вперёд. 

– И к чему ты ведёшь? 

– Я думал, вернее, я подумал, – Джексон спотыкается о свои слова, но Джебом его не торопит, давая ему всё время этого мира. То самое время, которое он мог бы потратить на сон. – Не мог бы ты стать моим новым главным актёром? 

Теперь очередь Джебома спотыкаться, но только о собственные мысли.

– У меня же нет…

– Да, я знаю, я… – Джексон перебивает сразу, как только Джебом начинает говорить. Видимо, ему действительно важно, чтобы его мысль поняли правильно. – Мы снимаем короткий метр про вдохновение и творчество, так что тебе даже не придётся играть, просто и дальше рисовать свои мультики. Пожалуйста? 

– Это не мультики, – автоматически повторяет Джебом, но слышит в ответ только мягкий смех. – И разве я могу отказаться?

*

Находиться рядом с Джексоном – по-особенному комфортно. Джебом понимает это медленно, но всё-таки понимает. Это не приходит сразу. Просто в какой-то момент Джебом ловит себя на мысли, что думает о Джексоне гораздо чаще, чем необходимо просто для знакомого, который помогает сделать проект. А после замечает, что да, это действительно комфортное общение, и он вовсе не против того, чтобы они общались не только по рабочим вопросам, но и обсуждали всякие глупости, вроде спорной концовки фильма, вкуса чипсов или вида наполнителя для кошачьего туалета.

Джебом знает, что он сложный для общения человек. Он не делает ничего, чтобы с кем-то сблизиться. Это замечал не только он, но и Джинён, мнение которого гораздо важнее мнения Джебома в вопросах о Джебоме, Бэмбэм, сходящийся с людьми на раз-два, и даже абсолютно неконфликтный Марк. Не то чтобы Джебом не хочет общаться с другими людьми или становиться с ними друзьями, он просто не знает, что нужно для этого делать. Но с Джексоном это происходит иначе – как-то стихийно и легко. К нему хочется идти навстречу.

Джексон заваливается к нему в квартиру поздно вечером без камеры и без своего оператора, Наён, с которой они снимают общий проект, зато с несколькими бутылками пива и огромной пачкой крабовых чипсов.

– Я купил это специально для тебя, извращенец, – Джексон наступает на пятки своих когда-то дорогих кроссовок, снимая их, кричит куда-то вглубь комнаты, в которой, он знает, снова сидит Джебом и рисует свои не-мультики, и показательно громко шуршит упаковкой с чипсами.

– На такие жертвы идёшь ради меня, – Джебом с чистым сердцем сохраняется, радостно понимая, что он укладывается в собственный график, потягивается и разворачивается на крутящемся стуле к двери, откуда просматривается прихожая. 

– Я лучший, я великолепный, я принёс пиво, – в доказательство своих слов Джексон поднимает пакет с бутылками выше, заходит в комнату и валится на диван, аккуратно придерживая свою ношу. – У нас есть повод для праздника. 

– И какой же? 

– Мы наконец-то всё отсняли, – Джексон выбрасывает руку вверх в победном жесте, произносит тихое «у-ху» и ещё раз гремит бутылками для большего эффекта. – Спасибо тебе, чувак, огромное!

Это кажется действительно большим поводом. Джебом помнит, как тогда, месяц назад, Джексон ввалился с огромной камерой и девушкой, которую представил Наён, они чуть ли не насильно посадили его за ноутбук, налили какой-то принесённый с собой пахучий чай и сказали ему расслабиться. Изначально Джебом и не думал, что у него получится, но спустя некоторое время осознал, что его работа – которую он уже считал безвозвратно потерянной – начинает двигаться даже быстрее, чем когда он находился в полной тишине и одиночестве. К нему никто не заглядывал через плечо, никто не лез и не доставал бесконечными вопросами. Джексон и Наён, наоборот, старались как можно реже обращаться к нему, и почти всё общение между собой сводили к жестам. 

После были несколько дней съёмок, когда Джебому приходилось всё-таки участвовать в процессе, а не просто сидеть, склонившись над планшетом и старательно вырисовывать персонажу Чжухона ямочки на щеках. Но Джексон составлял расписание так, чтобы оно было удобно для всех, кто участвует в его проекте, поддерживал всех шутками и старался отпустить всех пораньше.

– Я почти ничего не сделал, – отмахивается Джебом и уже почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать слова благодарности не только за принесённое пиво и удачно (Джебом надеется на это) завершённый проект, но и просто за всё. 

– Ты сделал, – прерывает его Джексон, аккуратно ставящий пакет на пол, и переводит на него взгляд. – Ты был рядом. Понимаешь? 

Джебом понимает. Он вдруг понимает, что это именно то, что он сам чувствует по отношению к Джексону. Тот постоянно был рядом, если не физически, то глупыми стикерами в мессенджере или улыбающимся анимированным персонажем. Или даже мысленно. Джебом видит, как отражается в глазах Джексона одинокая лампочка, но кажется это мириадами взрывающихся планет. Джебом понимает гораздо больше, чем то, что Джексон приятный человек, – с Джексоном хочется просто быть рядом, молчать, говорить, смеяться и плакать, потому что это Джексон, и это единственное объяснение. 

– Ты завис, – усмехается Джексон и приподнимает голову. – Всё в порядке? 

– Всё хорошо, – отвечает Джебом и встаёт, чтобы в несколько шагов пересечь комнату, сесть рядом с Джексоном и поцеловать его. Попытаться таким способом передать все свои чувства и мысли. 

– Понимаешь, – выдыхает Джексон, отстраняясь на секунду, и его лицо озаряется широкой улыбкой. – Ты понимаешь. 

Рука Джексона оказывается в волосах Джебома, гладит и мягко массирует кожу, и всё вместе – поцелуй, рука, сам Джексон – чувствуется так хорошо, что Джебом, сидящий в скрюченной позе, совсем не чувствует какого-либо физического дискомфорта. 

– А теперь главное, – спустя какое-то время Джексон пихает его в плечи и садится. – Я не буду целоваться с тобой после того, как ты поешь свои дурацкие чипсы. 

– Почему ты так с ними поступаешь? – Джебом смеётся в открытую, прижимая к груди пачку с теми самыми чипсами, что до этого валялась около его ног на полу. – У тебя травма? 

– Это у тебя будет травма, если ты попытаешься, – Джексон показательно выпячивает вперёд нижнюю губу, складывает руки на груди и выглядит совсем уж обиженным ребёнком, что Джебом не сдерживается: лохматит его волосы и притягивает к себе в объятия. 

– Хорошо, я постараюсь, а там как пойдёт. 

– Нахал, – Джексон взвизгивает, но сам лезет в объятия, прижимается теснее, давая приятному теплу разлиться по телу Джебома. 

Джексон рядом, и в данный момент этого факта более, чем достаточно.

*

Марк улыбается какой-то глупой шутке и своим плечом вжимается в плечо Джинёна. Его волосы снова натурального цвета, и это явный знак того, что всё хорошо.

Джебому тоже хорошо, потому что проекты сданы – пусть результатов ещё нет, но всё равно! – потому что за их столиком стоит уютная тишина, которую наконец-то не нарушают угрюмые взгляды Джинёна (он прощает Марка после бутылки дорогущего вина, нескольких скинутых песен на английском и прогулки в парке на другом конце города), вздохи Джексона о предстоящей игре (отборочные уже завтра, поэтому сегодня День Тишины, и говорить об играх-тактиках-стратегиях запрещается) или распевки Ёндже (его проект – опера, и никто не понимает, как это вообще произошло, даже сам Ёндже). Просто тишина и спокойствие в кругу людей, которым можно доверять.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь? – Джинён наклоняется к Джебому и описывает подбородком полукруг, так показывая на остальных. 

Джебом смотрит на каждого: вот Югём показывает свои фотографии со смешными фильтрами; вот Бэмбэм всё ещё тихо вздыхает, украдкой глядя на девушку, в которую он трепетно и нежно и которая в него – совсем нет; вот Ёндже заливает в себя тёплый пунш, чтобы успокоить горло после долгого пения; вот Марк и Джинён сидят так близко, будто следующей ссоры через неделю не будет; и вот Джексон раскладывает пасьянс на телефоне, пытается побить собственный рекорд по времени, ведь он же киберспортсмен, но понимает, что у него не выходит, и тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы. 

– Да, я тоже это чувствую, – соглашается Джебом, не скрывая улыбки. – Я тоже. 


End file.
